Increased systemic blood pressure in animals recovering from cerebral ischemia interferes with recovery of metabolites in brain of ischemic gerbils. The recovery of glycogen, pyruvate and lactate was depressed, while that of glucose was stimulated. Our results indicate that elevated systemic blood pressure has deleterious effects on the ischemically affected brain tissue.